Two-shots spécial pour MalyceaDunCastellan
by FairyTail-Os
Summary: Minerva, Yukino, les dragons jumeaux et leurs exceeds sont en mission tous ensemble. Mais voilà que Sting et Minerva se retrouvent coincés dans un tunnel glauque décoré avec des guirlandes de cadavres plus ou moins frais . Quel bel endroit pour une sortie en amoureux... surtout lorsqu'un entremetteur pas comme les autres s'en mêle à sa façon.


Je vous conseille de le lire en écoutant la BO de the exorcist, ou une autre musique bien flippante :D

* * *

><p>Le petit groupe, composé de Rogue, Sting, Lector, Frosch, Minerva et Yukino, marchait tranquillement sur l'herbe verte de la plaine, en quête du fameux monstre qui terrorisait les villageois. Le dragon slayer de lumière et la mage d'espace ouvraient la marche, se disputant joyeusement, puis suivait Yukino et les exceeds, qui eux s'amusaient de la situation, et enfin le brun fermait la marche. Aussi fut-il normal -enfin, presque, nous allons dire- que le "vieux couple", comme les surnommaient Lector, vit la terre se dérober sous leurs pieds en premier.<br>Les deux mages se retrouvèrent le derrière par terre, une dizaine de mètres plus bas que Terre, dans un sombre tunnel infesté de rats couinant et courant. Leurs quatre compagnons s'étaient précipités au bord du trou.

**- Sting-sama! **appela la constellationniste.** Minerva- san! Tout va bien?**

**-Oui, ne t'en fais pas!** répondit le mage de lumière.** Continuez à avancer, on va poursuivre par là, nous!**

Il désigna le tunnel sombre.

**-Vous êtes sûrs?** cria Rogue. **Lector et Frosch peuvent vous remonter.**

**-Vous fatiguez pas, allez chercher le monstre, qu'on en finisse avec cette mission,** les rassura Minerva,** quoique pas vraiment d'accord avec son compagnon de mission.**

Leurs camarades leur obéirent, à regrets, et les laissèrent seuls dans le couloir sombre. Lorsqu'ils n' entendirent plus les voix des exceeds terrifiés à l'idée de les quitter, Minerva se tourna vers le blond.

**-Bon, tu compte faire quoi, maintenant?** railla-t-elle.

**-Bah, avancer,** répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Le demoiselle roula des yeux et soupira.

**-Ben quoi?** fit Sting. **On a une torche, et c'est peut-être ici que se cache le fameux monstre.**

**-Une torche?**

**-Oui.**

Le jeune homme prit un bâton qui était tombé avec eux, enroula son man-bra à l'extrémité et l'imbiba d'alcool avant de l'allumer avec un briquet.

**-Et voilà,** fit-il, fier.

**-D'où tu sors tout ces machins, toi,** gronda la brune.

**-Bah, j'ai pris la bouteille au cas où on aurait à fêter notre victoire,** expliqua-t -il, et...

**-Passons, j'ai pas envie de savoir,** soupira la mage.** Allons-y.**

Le duo se mit en marche, sillonant entre les gravats et les rats. Un liquide rouge sombre que Minerva ne souhaitait absolument pas identifier suintait sur les murs par endroits, et des crissements de métal se faisaient entendre.

**-Dis-moi, tu as fait exprès de choisir un endroit aussi... romantique?** grinça-t-elle faiblement, tendant la torche devant elle.

**-Quoi, tu n'aimes pas?** ricana le blond.** J'trouve ça très joli, moi!**

**-Rogue, sort de ce corps,** soupira-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se tordit de rire face la tête anxieuse que faisait la brune. Ils avancèrent lentement, prudemment, la brune et la torche en tête. D'un coup, Minerva s'arrêta en hurlant.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!** s'inquiéta le blond.

**-Il... Il y a un tr-truc qui me t-touche les fesses!** bégaya-t-elle faiblement.

**-Oh, ça,** souffla-t-il. **Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que moi!**

**-Ouf, tu me rass...**

Elle se retourna vers lui.

**-Pardon?!**

Le blond se bidonna tandis que sa camarade de mission lui criait dessus, la larme à l'œil. Rageusement, elle se retourna et avança en faisant claquer ses talons au sol, comme pour exprimer sa colère à chaque pas. Ce qui, au lieu d'effrayer le blond, le fit rire encore plus.

**-Eh, bé, y a de l'animation aujourd'hui!** ricana une voix sifflante et grave.

**-Sting, je ne marche plus dans tes blagues à la noix,** grinça la brune, visiblement mécontente.

**-Mais j'ai rien dit!** se défendit le susnommé.

**-Arrête de mentir, il n'y a que nous deux ici,** le réprimanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante, à l'image de ses mains. **Je t'en supplie, dis moi que c'est toi,** ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle apeuré.

**-Je te jure que non,** fit-il, anxieux.

Il attrapa son poignet et la tira derrière lui, attrapant la torche de ce même geste. Ils avancèrent très lentement, prudemment, le blond balayant l'air du bout du bâton enflammé. Au bout d'un virage, une main squelettique planta une épée dans le mur devant leurs yeux, les faisant sursauter... avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que le bras qui tenait la lame s'arrêtait au niveau du coude.

**-Geeeeenre!** s'extasia Sting en poussant le bras qui se mit à bouger en grinçant. **On se croirait dans un jeu d'horreur!**

**-Arrête!** geignit Minerva en grimaçant. **C'est immonde!**

**-Attends, attends,** rigola le blond. **Regarde.**

Il détacha la main du pommeau et glissa la torche dedans, puis agita son nouveau jouet sous le nez de la demoiselle qui gémit de dégoût et le repoussa.

**-Bah quoi?** rigola le blond, fier de sa bêtise.** C'est pratique et esthéti-**

Il s'arrêta soudainement pour sonder la pénombre devant eux.

**-Quoi?** s'affola-t-elle en regardant dans la même direction que lui.** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!**

Il s'avança en balayant l'air de sa torche-bras.

**-Tu trouve pas qu'il y a une drôle d'odeur?** demanda-t-il, nerveux. **Du genre comme quand tu laisse tellement longtemps un truc au frigo que quand tu ouvre la porte, il te fait "Shlglshlgllss Salut, c'est la tranche de jambon."**

Le jeune femme lui fit des yeux ronds.

**-Ben, quoi? Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé?**

**-Non, jamais,** rétorqua la brune avec un rictus dégoûté.

**-C'est bizarre, y a qu'à moi que ça arrive, ce genre de trucs!** s'étonna le blond.

Son acolyte féminine étouffa un ricanement, tandis qu'il s'en retournait à sa tâche, se pinçant tout de même le nez, comme la mage de Territory. Il sonda la pénombre en avançant très, très lentement, un pied après l'autre. La jeune femme le suivait de près, l'air effrayée. Dans d'autres circonstances, le blond se serait allègrement moqué, mais son instinct le titillait du bout de l'ongle.  
>Son pied s'appuya sur une forme arrondie, toute en longueur, qui craqua et se brisa sous son poids -Que du muscle! Il baissa lentement les yeux, l'adrénaline commença à monter en lui. Ses pupilles bleu ciel se posèrent sur... un squelette, recouvert d'une peau parcheminée et craquelée.<p>

**-Min? J'ai trouvé le reste,** annonça-t-il à la demoiselle.

**-Oh mon...** gémit la jeune femme en posant les yeux sur l'être, ou du moins, sur ce qui en restait.

Le blond poussa le cadavre du bout de la chaussure, faisant rouler au sol une phalange et une bague très très ancienne.

**-Eucliffe,** couina-t-elle,** je te jure que je te maudirais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.**

**-Oh, tu pourras, autant que tu voudra,** sourit-il. **Si on ne finit pas comme lui...**

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la tête horrifiée de la brune, qui lui envoya son frêle poing dans l'épaule.

**-N'empêche, on se croirait vraiment dans un jeu d'horreur,** éluda le blond. **Manque plus que le cadavre qui cause et le monstre.**

**-Pour le premier,** grinça une nouvelle fois la voix,** je peux faire quelque chose. Mais pour le second, ce sera un peu plus loin, en tournant vers la droite au carrefour.**

**-Ok, merci m'sieur,** sourit-il avant de sauter en arrière.** Un cadavre qui paaaaaaarle**! hurla-t-il ensuite avec la virilité d'une fillette de cinq ans.

Les deux amis se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, dos au mur.

**-Al, tu veux bien les laisser en paix?** coâssa une voix féminine, sur leur droite. **Pour une fois qu'on a des visiteurs!**

**-Roooh, pas drôle,** grogna le cadavre.

Sous les yeux ébahis des deux mages, la mâchoire du squelette tomba à terre et un serpent en sortit. La seconde voix provenait d'une grenouille rose et noire, qui sautilla jusqu'à eux.

**-Rabat-joie,** persiffla le cobra.

**-Mais oui, mais oui,** soupira la grenouille avant de se tourner vers eux. **Bonjour, je suis Abigail, et voici Aldred. Et vous?**

**-Des animaux qui parlent,** lâcha le blond, complètement hors-sujet.

Abigail soupira une nouvelle fois.

**-Pas tout à fait, **susurra son acolyte à écailles.** En fait, ce sorcier nous à transformés en animaux,** fit-il en désignant le corps du bout de sa queue.

**-Et ce crétin l'a mordu, donc il est mort sans défaire le sort,** gronda Abigail en fusillant le reptile du regard.

**-Bah, je savais pas que j'étais venimeux, moi,** se défendit le cobra.

**-Ok, Ok,** hésita le blond. **Je suis Sting, et voici Minerva.**

**-Enchantée, ravissante demoiselle,** siffla Aldred en lui glissant un regard suave.

Sting fit barrage de son corps lorsqu'il ondula jusqu'à elle.

**-Pas touche,** grogna-t-il, sur la défensive.

**-Rooh, rabat-joie,** gronda le reptile.

La brune coula un regard mécontent au blond, qui lui répondit par une moue boudeuse. Il marmonna dans sa barbe et fourra les mains dans ses poches en soufflant. Minerva roula des yeux. Cet idiot allait bien comprendre un jour qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un chien de garde, quoique l'idée fusse bien séduisante dans d'autres conditions que celles-ci. Dans une chambre, par exemple...

**-Donc, vous êtes des... humains,** résuma la brune. **Des humains transformés en animaux. Qui parlent.**

**-Exactement, ma petite,** sourit la grenouille -enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler cela un sourire.

**-Vous ne connaîtriez pas un monstre qui terrorise les villageois, par hasard?** demanda Sting.

**-Un monstre, oui,** répondit le serpent. **Qui terrorise les villageois, on ne sait pas, ça fait quelques centaines d'années qu'on est pas sortis de ce trou à rat.**

**-Des centaines?!** s'exclama le blond en ouvrant grand les yeux.

**-Oui,** éluda l'animal à écailles. **Ce tunnel à l'air de ralentir la croissance des cellules. Et leur destruction aussi, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard suave sur le squelette. Donc, si vous mourrez, quelqu'un pourra retrouver vos corps dans cent ans, dans un état de décomposition, disons... correct?**

**-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est rassurant,** geignit Minerva en grimaçant. **Très positif.**

**-N'est-ce pas?** soupira la grenouille, qui avait prit place sur l'épaule de la Demoiselle.

Celle-ci lui fit une grimace de dégoût, ce qui fit rire leurs compagnons masculins.  
>Le petit groupe se mit en marche pour chercher la sortie, Minerva en en tête et Sting la suivant de près. Les deux animaux, plus lents, traînaient à l'arrière, observant les disputes de leurs compagnons humains. Les scènes de ménage du duo de Sabertooth avait le don de les faire rire. Au bout d'une bonne heure de marche -ou bien de quelques minutes seulement, ils n'en savaient rien, le ton commença à monter entre les deux acolytes, et la simple dispute de "couple" se transforma en guerre de dominant.<p>

**-Pire que nous,** lâcha le reptile en sifflant, amusé.

Son acolyte rose et noire se tourna vers lui avec de grands yeux remplis d'étoiles.

**-Ils sont mignons,** s'extasia-t-elle en bondissant joyeusement. **On dirait toi et moi à leur âge! **

**-Hem... je crois qu'à leur âge, on était un peu plus fougueux...**

Un éclat de voix attira leur attention. Minerva s'éloigna à grand pas, la torche dans la main et l'air furieuse.

**-Rectification: on était exactement comme eux.**

La grenouille eut un rictus amusé et coassa joyeusement. Le duo de centenaires s'approcha du dragon.

**-Tu lui as dit quoi?** questionna Aldred.

**-Rien de spécial,** grinça le blond en serrant les poings avant de les fourrer dans ses poches.

**-Je vois,** grinça l'amphibien. **Je pense que tu devrais courir pour la rattraper.**

**-Pourquoi? J'ai rien fait!** se défendit-il.

**-Pourquoi?** éluda la femme-grenouille. **Et bien... ce tunnel est habité par toutes sortes d'animaux dangeureux, notamment d'une sorte d'humanoïde-rat anthropophage. Donc, si tu veux la laisser seule... c'est ton choix.**

L'expression renfrognée du jeune homme se changea en une profonde inquiétude, et il accéléra le pas en direction de sa partenaire.

**-T'as raison, ils sont pires que nous,** ricana la grenouille.

Un peu plus loin, une certaine brunette avançait lentement, la vue brouillée par des larmes amères. Son compagnon de misère lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs, au point de la faire, elle, la grande, insensible, royale Minerva, pleurer. Bon, le décor y était aussi pour quelque chose, elle qui avait une sainte horreur de l'odeur du sang et de la vue d'un cadavre -qui plus est, avec des asticots lui sortant des orbites de le cas présent-, l'endroit était assez mal choisit pour une discussion philosophique sur le comportement de l'autre abruti blond qui lui servait de Maître.  
>Tout à coup, un bruit étrange la sortit de sa torpeur. Sa torche émettait une sorte de grésillement sinistre, comme si un liquide froid venait mourir entre ses flammes. Une goutte de ce fameux liquide lui tomba sur la joue, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Elle porta une main hésitante à sa joue.<p>

Du sang.

Lentement, elle leva la tête pour y découvrir un cadavre, enfin, la moitié supérieure d'un cadavre, pendu au-dessus d'elle et encore dégoulinant de son fluide vital.  
>Elle déglutit en réprimant un cri et se recula contre la paroi glacée de la grotte. Sauf qu'il y avait aussi des corps démembrés accrochés à la paroi, plus ou moins frais et plus ou moins dégoulinants de sang. Nerveusement, elle serra les doigts et laissa s'échapper un douloureux petit "Sting". Il y en avait de partout.<br>Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle perçu une respiration erratique, comme un grognement rauque de bête, loin derrière elle. Mais ça se rapprochait rapidement.

**-Sting,** couina-t-elle faiblement. C'est toi?

Pas de réponse, juste ce son extrêmement désagréable qui se rapprochait.

**-Sting, arrête tes bêtises, ce n'est pas drôle.**

Toujours rien. Le bruit arrivait à présent plus fort à ses oreilles, la chose semblait être à quelques mètres d'elle. En la voyant, elle grogna et se jeta sur elle.

En entendant le hurlement de sa demoiselle, le blond redoubla d'allure, laissant derrière lui deux êtres patelants et à bout de souffle et de forces. Il enjamba les corps ensanglantés, courant à en perdre haleine, et, au détour d'un couloir, trébucha sur un objet étrange, un morceau de bois brûlé à l'extrémité enveloppée dans un morceau de tissu carbonisé. La torche de sa partenaire de mission, à moitié recouverte de sang frais. Il poussa un grognement de rage et reprit sa course, la branche à la main.  
>Il usa de son flair de dragon pour suivre les traces de sa partenaire au milieu des relents de chair en décomposition et de sang caillé. Son cœur battait au rythme effréné de ses pas, et il manqua bien des fois de se retrouver le nez dans un cadavre grouillant de vers. Sa course le conduisit jusqu'au bout du tunnel, qui s'ouvrait sur le soleil couchant en s'élargissant. Au milieu de la sorte de salle, une chose occillant entre l'humain et le rat semblait préparer une épée rouillée et tordue. À quelques mètres, le corps inerte d'une certaine brune gisait au sol, les cheveux éparses et les bras serrés contre la poitrine.<br>Le sang du dragon ne fit qu'un tour, et alors que la créature levait sa lame pour achever sa victime, il se jeta sur lui en hurlant, jouant de son morceau de bois comme d'un gourdin. L'être au corps nu et mutilé se désintéressa de sa proie initiale pour abattre son épée sur le blond, faisant éclater leurs deux armes en morceaux éparses. Le dragon entama alors un corps à corps musclé, envoyant et recevant coups de poings, de pieds et griffures.  
>La chose parvint à lui infliger une entaille profonde sur le torse, le faisant vaciller un instant. Il pressa sa main contre sa poitrine, tentant de réprimer le flot de sang, et l'humanoïde en profita pour attraper ce qui restait de sa lame pour l'achever. Mais le jeune homme attrapa un tibia de squelette traînant par la et lui fracassa le crâne. La bête s'effondra mollement au sol dans un gargouillement d'agonie.<br>Sonné, le mage s'approcha e titubant de la Demoiselle de Sabertooth, pour la prendre dans ses bras.

**-Minerva,** appela-t-il faiblement. **Minerva, répond-moi...**

Un larme perla sur sa joue tandis qu'il serrait le corps sans vie de la jeune femme. Il fourra sa tête dans la chevelure brune aux tresses à moitié défaites de la jeune femme pour laisser son chagrin le submerger. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, avant de relever la tête et de crier jusqu'à s'en briser la voix. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses deux compagnons arrivèrent, haletant.

**-Sting,** hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson.** Derrière toi!**

Le blond se retourna, et eut à peine le temps de voir à travers le rideau de ses larmes une lame rouillée s'abattre sur lui.

* * *

><p>Oui, je suis encore vivante pour le poster... ma bêta m'a tuée :'D<p>

Oui, promis, je vous ferai une suite... rangez ces tronçonneuses :'( suite à une longue _torture_ discussion avec ma correctrice, grande amatrice comme moi de ce magnifique couple qu'est le Stinerva, _elle a ordonné_ j'ai décidé que je ferai une suite. Mais j'hésite toujours entre le finir version horreur, massacre etc.. et le finir en mode guimauve :/

Bon! Ceci est pour MalyceaDunCastellan, car elle a trouvé le crack de mon premier TS.

Bon, miss, j'espère que ça t'a plu :)Bref! Bisous, et au second et dernier chapitre :D


End file.
